


Together We Can Make This World a Paradise

by anselem, Hemmo96_Forever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Dom Harry, F/M, Feminine Louis, Kinky, M/M, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Pregnant Louis, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Louis, Top Harry, War, apocolypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anselem/pseuds/anselem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmo96_Forever/pseuds/Hemmo96_Forever
Summary: Harry becomes king after a long world war. Running war-ravaged lands is much easier said than done, Harry learns, as many of his people struggle to live in the apocalyptic conditions.Perhaps a certain Omega can help him out.LOOKING FOR A CO-WRITER





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another one of my fics! This one is way different than my other one xD but hopefully just as good!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments, as they inspire me to write more <3

HEY!! so i’m trying to find a co-writer for this story, i’ve been running through some plot ideas but i want to find somebody who would be interested in writing this with me, or at least help me with a plot.

if interested, dm me on twitter @/lwtblazed :) 

thanks!!   
-hemmo96_forever


	2. Chapter 2

still looking for a co-writer! :) 

dm @/lwtblazed on twitter if interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave kudos & comments if you want more :) every bit of feedback is appreciated.


End file.
